A communication system for Machine-to-Machine (M2M) applications, for example an Internet of Things (IoT), may refer to communications between two or among multiple entities that do not necessarily need any direct human intervention. It is a fast emerging market. M2M applications may cover a very wide range of use cases. For example, M2M applications may cover health care, smart metering, industrial remote maintenance and control, tracking, tracing and recovery, secured access and surveillance, public safety, consumer devices, retail, payment, home and/or building automation, etc. In an exemplary use case, M2M applications may have large numbers of devices. Currently, there are many problems in efficiently managing M2M devices and their communications.